fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KGOI
KGOI is an ABC owned-and-operated television station that serves the Junction, TX market. The station broadcasts on Channel 7. The station along with the CBS O&O KLPX, NBC O&O KJNT, RKO Network affiliate KRHP, and Paramount Network O&O KCVQ were not affected by the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. Syndicated programming on KGOI includes: Live with Kelly and Ryan, The World's Funniest Moments, Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune among others. The station is owned by the ABC Owned Television Stations subsidiary of Disney/ABC, with studio and office facilities located on Chestnut Street in Junction with transmitting facilities located 11 miles (17.8 km) north of Junction on US Highway 83. Station History KGOI signed on the air back on September 9th, 1960 and signed on as the ABC affiliate for the Junction, Texas DMA. KGOI has remained an ABC affiliate for over 50 years and this and 4 other stations in Junction were not affected by the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. News Themes *Cool Hand Luke - Lalo Schifrin (1968-1985) *News Series 2000 - Gari Media (1985-1995) *Eyewitness News - Gari Media (1995-Present) Newscast Titles *The Junction News Report (1960-1968) *(Channel 7) Eyewitness News (1968-1996) *ABC 7 Eyewitness News (1996-2009; 2013-present) *ABC Junction Eyewitness News (2009-2013) Station Slogans *This is the Place to Be on Channel 7 (1973-1974) *Hello Junction, Hello Channel 7 (1974-1975) *Welcome to the New Bright World on Channel 7 (1975-1976) *Let Us Be the One on Channel 7 (1976-1977) *You're Still Having Fun, Channel 7's Still the One (1977-1978) *We're the One You Can Turn To, Channel 7 (1978-1980) *You and Me and Channel 7 (1980-1981) *Now is the Time, Channel 7 is the Place (1981-1982) *Come on Along with Channel 7 (1982-1983) *The News Team That Delivers (1982-1991) *That Special Feeling on Channel 7 (1983-1984) *We're With You on Channel 7 (1984-1985) *You'll Love It on Channel 7 (1985-1986) *Together on Channel 7 (1986-1987) *Something's Happening on Channel 7 (1987-1990) *Junction's Watching Channel 7 (1990-1992) *Your 24-Hour News Source (1992-1997) *If It's Junction, It Must Be Channel 7 (1992-1993) *Watched By More Junctionans, Channel 7, ABC (1993-1996) *Nobody Does It Like Channel 7 (1996-1997) *Junction's Most Trusted News Team (1997-2002) *TV is Good on ABC 7 (1997-1998) *We Love TV on ABC 7 (1998-1999) *You Can Count On Us (2002-present) *ABC 7, Start Here (2009-2014) *The Only Place To Be, ABC 7 (2014-present) Ownership History *1960-1986: ABC *1986-1995: Capital Cities/ABC *1995-present: Disney/ABC Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from October 1987 Programming Schedule from 1994-1995 Digital Television Sign-off History *KGOI-TV Channel 7 Junction, Texas concludes another broadcast day, KGOI is owned-and-operated by the American Broadcasting Company with studios and offices located at 213 Chestnut Street in Junction and transmitter located 11 miles North of Junction on US Highway 83, KGOI operates on Channel 7 by authority of the Federal Communications Commission with effective radiated power of 510 to 515 megahertz. We will return to the air at 7:00 am with Good Morning America, from the staff and management of KGOI, we bid you a pleasent goodnight. (1980-1989) *This concludes another broadcast day on KGOI-TV Channel 7 Junction, Texas, KGOI is owned-and-operated by the American Broadcasting Company with studios and offices on 213 Chestnut Street in Junction and transmitter 11 miles North of Junction on US Highway 83, KGOI operates on Channel 7 by the authority of the Federal Communications Commission with effective radiated power of 510 to 515 megahertz. KGOI will return to the air at 5:00 am with Good Morning Junction, until then we bid you a pleasent goodnight. (1989-1993) Logos WSEV's Logo (1962-1987).png|KGOI logo from 1968-1992 WSEV Logo (1977).png|KGOI "Still the One" logo from 1977 WSEV You'll Love It.jpg|KGOI "You'll Love It on Channel 7" logo from 1985 KGOI ID bumper HOTC 1987.png|KGOI ID bumper from 1987 taken from Heart of the City KGOI ID bumper 1993.png|KGOI ID bumper from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World ABC Junction Logo.png|KGOI logo from 2009-2013 KGOI Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015.png|KGOI Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 KGOI.png|KGOI logo from 2013-2016 Staff News Justin Solomon - News Director *Miranda Stevens - anchor; weekday mornings on Good Morning Junction and ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 11AM) *Glen Taylor - anchor; weeknights *Rob Wilder - anchor; weeknights *Terri Stewart - anchor; weekend evenings Weather *Shirley Charon - meteorologist; weekday mornings on Good Morning Junction and ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 11AM *Renee Wright - (AMS Seal of Approval) Chief meteorologist; weeknights *Steven Warner - meteorologist; weekend evenings Sports *Nanette Parks - sports director; weeknights *Stefan Luft - sports reporter; weekend evenings Reporters *Leah White *Lindsay Freeman *Angelina Simmons *Brad Daniels *Karen McClellan Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 7 Category:Junction, TX Category:Texas Category:ABC-owned stations Category:ABC Stations Owned By Disney Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News" Category:Disney/ABC